


Just All Smut

by TooManySpouses250



Category: Horny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horny, No Plot/Plotless, PWNP, SUPER SMUTTY, Smut, Smutty, This is just smut, get your holywater, god cant save us, no sorry, porn with no plot, sorry - Freeform, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManySpouses250/pseuds/TooManySpouses250
Summary: Literally, all the smut I have ever written, I might recycle some of this in other works.
Relationships: F/M - Relationship





	Just All Smut

⚠️Smut warning ⚠️

The three were bored in Gryffindor common room. Carla taps out their code for "Room of Requirement" in Morse code. /.-./---/.-./ (ROR). It was around 11pm Hogwarts time and they had all finished their school work. They walk in to the Room of Requirement, to see a strip pole and a bar. The boys look confused, Carla sits them down in the two chairs around the stage rail. Carla heads to the bathroom in the back and changes into a lingerie piece and some dramatic eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Carla laces up her boots and walks on stage, Sirius whistles a catcall.

"Is this a muggle thing?" Remus asked.

"It's called pole dancing and its a form of sexwork. But for us, its to get you hard."

"You're doing a great job so far Kitten," Sirius added.

Carla turned on some music and starting doing some hard pole tricks but pulled it off nonetheless.

Remus wolf whistled and shouted, "isn't there something more up and personal Love?" Carla got the idea and strut up to Remus, and tilted his chin up. Sirius was about cuss.

She was about to kiss him and said, "Patience Love." Remus huffed. Carla walked over to Sirius, and sat on his lap slowly. She could feel his bulge already. Slowly grinding, and adding pressure she got a low moan from Sirius, who grabbed onto her hips. "Ah ah ah, no touching." She said. She moved onto Remus whose eyes lit up when he saw her sit on his lap, eyes locked. She smashed her lips desperately onto Remus's. Remus snapped at the lingerie, asking if he could remove it. Carla took a step back and removed the brassiere. A bed appeared in the room, right in the center. Remus roughly pushed Carla onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head. Sirius set up an audio recorder so he could re live the moment. Remus pulled down the panties of Carla's lingerie, and stroking at her wetness.

"My my, wet already aren't we?" Remus teased.

"For you Sir, all for you." She panted heavily, adjusting to the pleasure high.

"That's what I like to hear from sluts like you." He bent down to her soaking wet pussy, spread her folds, spit and then blew softly, making Carla shiver. Sirius was enjoying the scene. Remus lightly pressed his tongue against the inner folds. He suckled on the clit for a few seconds before doing up and down strokes. Carla lightly moaned. Remus went a bit faster and teased at he entrance. Increasing speed only made everyone more aroused but then Remus stopped. Carla huffed.

"Why'd you stop Love?" Carla asked annoyed.

"I love to see you struggle, not being able to do anything, just me in control, being my plaything," Remus kissed Carla and wiped away some sweat. He left some hickeys on her neck and collarbone. He held her hands above her head with one hand the other playing gently with her clit.

"I need you," Carla, "I need you now, please Sir." She begged desperately. 

"I love it when you beg love the slut you are." Remus snapped away his clothing. He lubed up and slowly slid in. Carla whined. "You alright Angel?"

"Give me a sec." Carla wiggled around, adjust to his length. She nodded and Remus resumed entering. When his full length was in he slowed went in and out, in and out. He wrapped Carla's thighs around him and grabbed her hips. He started ramming into Carla while she starting growling in a deep voice, Remus felt the rumbling when he put his hand on her throat. Remus hesitated.

"Did I hurt you my Angel?"

"No, I love it, I need you in me, please," Remus nodded curtly and resumed ramming into Carla. Sirius was checking the audio recording and jerking off at the sight of his loved ones moaning. Remus was studying Carla. Her face expressing deep pleasure and small moans came from her.

Remus held on to her chin and slowed down his pace. "I like it when you become the loud slut that you are." Carla blushed and nodded, Remus resumed his fast pace. With each deep thrust Carla moaned quite loud and deep. Getting bored, he slowly pulled out and lubed up his middle and ring finger. Giving a chaste forehead kiss, Remus pulled out and put a pillow under his knees.

Spreading the folds, Remus settled his tongue flat on the deepest part of the folds. While slowly moving around the clit, Remus slowly inserted a finger. "Mhm, so wet and tight for me. You're a good slut tonight Pup."

"Thanks Daddy."

Quickly changing the pace, Remus moved the clit clockwise and added a finger. Sirius took of his sweater and shirt. He untied his tie and used it as a pair of handcuffs on Carla.

He propped himself on his hands and knees, hovering above the girl. He grabbed from the underside of her breast and gave a gentle squeeze. Remus had reached his fastest pump rate. Carla started twitching all over and moaning loud enough to probably hear through the walls. Sirius popped a tit in his mouth and swirled his tongue over the nipple, turning it hard. With his left hand, he grabbed Carla's right tit, squeezing it, pulling and twisting the nipples a bit. Carla had almost reached her climax when Remus stopped completely, Sirius continued teasing the girl.

"Stop leaving me Sir, I'm so close." Carla said as a tear rolled down her cheek from the over stimulation.

"Alright Love, but if I stop again you are not my problem." Nodding once again as a green light, Remus pumped violently and licking and sucking as fasted as he could. Already twitching again Carla started whining and moaning. Sirius pointed at his clothing with his wand, his pants and boxers ended up on the tables and held up Carla's head. She slowly licked and sucked at his length, knowing that he too would cum.

Carla screamed like she never had before, "R-REMUS IM S-SO CLOSE! HARDER GOD PLEASE!" Remus pumped as hard as he could, and Sirius and Carla came at the same time. Carla swallowed the warm cum.

"Can some one suck me off please?" Remus whined. Sirius volunteered.

⚠️Smut ended⚠️  
~Later~

The trio walked into the bathroom thankfully made by the Room of Requirement. They gathered their clothes and folded them up on a nearby table. Infront was a bathtub that looked like a small pool. There were little dispensers labeled with different scents. "Any preference boys?"

"Lavender." Remus said.

"And vanilla." Sirius added.

Turning the knobs to open the scent a wave of relaxation hit them. Remus turned on the tap, warm water de tensed the muscles. Carla dunked her hair in the water and scrubbed.

"Here let me Doll." Sirius offered. Sirius massaged Carla's scalp just the right way. Once he rinsed her hair out and dried it a bit, he braided what little hair she had. Carla put her clothes on and laid on the couch, in her house cat Animagus. Remus climbed out, towel dried his hair and sat on the couch in his underwear. Sirius too turned into his Animagus for and shook out the water from his fur.

"Oh come on Sirius!" Remus shouted.

~Going through a painting passage~

"Sirius, what are you going to do with the audio recording?" Carla asked.

"Blackmail maybe. Or just plain fun, playing loudly so whole school can hear how much of a pupslut you are." Sirius teased.

"Pad, what if someone recognizes my voice?"

"Then they know how good of a slut you are." Remus said, he smirked as be turned to face her.

"I'll get in trouble you idiots! The whole school with mock me without mercy."

"How about we place the audio recorder in Snivellus's room?" Sirius suggested.

"Nice one Mate." Remus high-fived him.

"Ok but Lily, who's friend with Severus, will hate us for bullying him.

"Why should we care about her?" The boys said.

"Don't tell James that I told you but he's completely in love with her."

"In love? That arse?" Sirius asked. Carla elbowed his ribs. "Hey!"

"We're here." Remus said. He gave his wand a swish and some light appeared from it. It was pitch black. The three climbed out one by one. The grandfather clock struck one. One am.

"Six hours of sleep it is." Remus said, disappointed. Remus light a few candles and laid pillows out on the floor infront of the dying fire. Carla looked out the window. It's snowing!

"Guys! It's snowing out, looks like there's already 12 centimeters!"

"That's wonder Love but I'm tuckered out." Remus said curling up on his nest. Remus had already turned into his Animagus form. Carla followed suit and turned into a black cat, laying next to Remus.  
~End scene 1~

im fucking sorry this is cringy but it counts as the first chapter


End file.
